This invention relates to equipment for treating waste gas containing tar mist.
In the prior art, waste gas containing tar mist which is wet and viscous, is treated with washing equipment such as a wet electric dust collector or a venturi scrubber. Such equipment, however, requires a large amount of water and the problem of treatment of effluent is serious. If said mist is capable of being captured with a dry dust collector, the problem of after-treatment is not necessary. However, in case gravity or inertia is utilized, such mist will adhere to the wall surface of the apparatus and it becomes impossible to remove it. When using a bag filter, clogging of the filter will occur and the filtration becomes difficult.
This invention provides equipment which overcomes such drawbacks. It relates to a dry filter dust collector by which the efficiency of treatment of waste gas containing tar mist is improved rapidly by removing the wet and viscous tar mist without contacting it directly with the bag filter in accordance with the characteristic features of the equipment of this invention.